Mío
by Mukuro-Ack
Summary: -El no es tuyo, imbécil...-¿Entonces de quien es? ¿Tuyo? El me ama.-¡No es verdad!-El es mio y yo soy suyo, así funciona esto, Eren.-Yo te diré cuando es que Levi sera tuyo pedazo de imbécil...-


**MÍO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Eren...-

-Farlan...-

Ambos hombres se miraron de arriba abajo, parados uno frente a otro y con ganas de desfigurarse mutuamente el rostro a golpes.

-Muchas felicidades...-dijo Eren poniendo una sonrisa vacía.

-¿Por que me felicitas, perro?-

-Muy sencillo, pollo frito.-acomodo uno de sus mechones castaños tras su oreja, sonriendo como el hijo de perra que era en realidad.-Escuche que ahora estas con mi Levi.- el rubio bufó obviamente molesto. Tanto por el apodo que eso para burlarse de su apellido, como por el "mi" que eso para referirse a Rivaille.

-¿Tuyo? No lo creo. El es mio ahora.-Ahora fue Farlan quien sonrió arrogante, viendo como las cejas de Eren se fruncían y sus puños se apretaban.

-El no es tuyo, imbécil...-siseo enojado.

-¿Entonces de quien es? ¿Tuyo? ¡Dios, Eren! te largaste a Alemania por quien sabe cuantos años, lo abandonaste sin darle ninguna maldita explicación, lo destrozaste... Aun que debo agradecerte, de no ser por tu estupidez yo nunca me hubiera podido acercar a Rivaille de manera tan intima.-Cada palabra llena de burla perforaba el corazón del moreno. Un maldito puñal lleno de verdades

-Eso no lo hace tuyo...-respondió. Por que de todas las verdades que había, el tenía la dolorosa. Dolorosa para el rubio.

-Me das lastima... ¿Por que no lo aceptas de una puta vez? Tu historia con Levi acabó... El me ama..-

-¡No es verdad!-gritó. Farlan dio un paso hacia atrás, usando su brazo como escudo. Levi le había contado de los ataques de ira de Eren, y de lo peligrosos que podían ser.

-Claro que lo hace... El es mio y yo soy suyo, así funciona esto, Eren.-

-Estas tan equivocado...-El castaño soltó una risa. Llena de diversión y veneno, una mala y horrenda combinación.

-¿Qué?-

-Yo te diré cuando es que Levi sera tuyo pedazo de imbécil...-Le dijo sonriente.

-Anda... Dímelo, "Iluminame"-Eren trago saliva. Esperaba que no le doliera tanto a Farlan... Nhe, esperaba que al bastardo se le cayera el jodido mundo. Tal vez así aprendería a meterse con lo que no le pertenece.

-El te amará cuándo hagas que sus ojos grisáceos, por que no, no son verdes ni azules, son grises. Cuando logres que esos ojos brillen cual gemas apenas te vea. Cuando logres que una sonrisa, de esas que marcan pequeños hoyuelos en sus cachetes, de esas que te derriten el alma, cuando esa sonrisa aparezca en su hermoso rostro sin proponerlo. Cuando hagas que sus mejillas se tiñan de rosa... No, de rojo, que toda su cara parezca un lindo tomate, cuando se sonroje con tan solo recibir un inocente beso en su frente. Cuándo lo abreces, tomándolo de la cintura y pegándolo a tu cuerpo, cuando hagas eso y puedas sentir su acelerado corazón. Cuándo te presente a sus padres foralmente, que diga con gran orgullo y decisión "El es mi novio y lo amo". Cuándo te de una carta por San Valentín, un peluche por su mes-aniversario. Cuándo su padre te pague un vuelo a Francia para viajar con ellos y celebrar navidad allá. Cuando sea un celoso, que no te deje ni a sol ni a sombra. Cuándo te incite de la forma mas sensual posible, al pecado de probar su dulce cuerpo virgen... Ja, bueno, virgen cuando yo lo probé. Cuando jadee tu nombre totalmente perdido en el placer del momento. Cuando entre salvajes embestidas te pida mas... Mas rápido, mas fuerte. Cuando use sus uñas para arañar tu espalda, pecho, brazos y llene de chupetones todo tu cuerpo. Cuando al alcanzar el orgasmo gima te amo... Cuando use solo tus camisas después de haber follado como animales toda la noche. Cuando te prepare el desayuno y te lo lleve directo a la cama, dándote de comer en la boca. Cuando se deje poner algún apodó romántico y el también te ponga uno a ti... Cuando deje de pensar en mi cada que tu lo tomas... Jaja, cuando deje de amarme a mi, sera tuyo.-Eren Jeager se dio media vuelta, alejándose de Farlan.-Me saludas a mi Rivaille, dile que lo amo.

Y Farlan lo odio, lo odio por que Levi Rivaille de Church, su esposo desde hace poco mas de tres años, nunca sería completamente suyo. Lo odio tanto por decirle la dolorosa verdad en la que vivía... Y que su final de cuento de hadas, no eran tan feliz como pensaba.

.

.

.

.

Yase, yase "Pinche Mukuro publicas mamadas y no actualizas" es que ah pasado tanto tiempo desde que pasó lo de la historia, que ya no recuerdo con claridad T-T no me maten, prometo darles un regalo, ya saben, por eso del jaloguen(? sera shotaxshota -Se va corriendo-

nos vemos despues criaturitas del shaoi~!

pd: no me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes, pero así salio :c


End file.
